darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkwing Duck (episodes)
The cartoon at the root of the Darkwing Duck consists of 91 episodes that originally aired in the years 1991 and 1992. Unlike most other television series, Darkwing Duck does not have a clearcut order or conventional seasons. The show is traditionally divided in three seasons based on a combination of channels involved and the debut dates. Season 1, good for 65 episodes, is defined as the episodes that premiered on the syndicated programming block The Disney Afternoon. Season 2, a collection of 13 episodes, is defined as the episodes that premiered on Saturday mornings on ABC in 1991. Season 1 and Season 2 aired simultaneously and technically constitute a single production season, but Disney originally kept the ABC episodes separate from the syndicated episodes for distribution purposes. Season 3, another episodes, Also debuted on ABC, but did so in 1992 well after the previous seasons had gone through all their episodes. Season 2 made its way to The Disney Afternoon in the fall of 1992, but Season 3 was not included until the fall of 1993, after ABC stopped its run of Darkwing Duck. The Disney Afternoon would keep the show on its schedule until 1995 and bring it back once more during 1996 and 1997. In addition to this peculiar manner of season definition, there's the matter of the series's run not representing the story's chronology. For instance, the two-parter "Just Us Justice Ducks" is the pay-off for the introduction of eight characters, but of those, four introduction episodes did not air until after the two-parter and the characters did not appear prior either, one introduction episode did not air until after the two-parter but the character did appear prior, and one introduction episode did air prior, but whereas "Justice Ducks" was a The Disney Afternoon episode, said introduction episode belonged to ABC. The latter introduction episode also requires a secondary episode before "Justice Ducks" makes sense, and that one was again aired after "Justice Ducks" already had. The closest to a working chronological order can be constructed from the episodes' production codes. The series had a preview-debut on the Disney Channel from May to July of 1991, during which a selection of 13 episodes aired. The main run of Darkwing Duck began in September of that same year with the pilot episode "Darkly Dawns the Duck" as part of a larger special called The Darkwing Duck Premiere / Back to School with the Mickey Mouse Club. "Darkly Dawns the Duck" was later cut in two for regular airing. As such, Darkwing Duck stands out among the other action/adventure-oriented The Disney Afternoon series for getting only a two-parter pilot rather than a four- or five-parter. Of most episodes the original air date is known. The exceptions are the premieres of "Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 1)" and "Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 2)" as well as the day-dates for ten of the final twelve Season 1 episodes, which were broadcast in April and May 1992. Overview Preview run Episode order Season 1 |ProdCode = 4308-056 |ShortSummary = Gosalyn comes upon a space ship that has crashed in the park. A cute alien emerges, wearing a rather restrictive collar which he doesn’t seem to be fond of. It turns out, however, that the extraterrestrial is actually a wanted space criminal and Darkwing has to stop him. Villain: Wacko |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-031 |ShortSummary = Honker and Gosalyn track down a set of dinosaur footprints, and are led to the nefarious Dr. Fossil, duck turned dinosaur. With his de-evolution ray and the aid of a passing comet, Fossil plans to end the current life on the planet to give dinosaurs a second chance. Villain: Dr. Fossil |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-039 |ShortSummary = Steelbeak teams up with agent Ammonia Pine to clean out banks for F.O.W.L. Gosalyn starts a Darkwing fan club. Villains: Steelbeak and Ammonia Pine |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-045 |ShortSummary = As Steelbeak is stealing rubber duckies, Darkwing's attempt to stop him is interrupted by Comet Guy, a superhero from another planet who is looking for a hero renowned throughout the galaxy to train him. Villain: Steelbeak Absent: Gosalyn. |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-027 |ShortSummary = Darkwing becomes fed up with the cold, so he decides to go on a vacation. But before he can, he finds out that banks are being robbed, with no forced entry. Villain: Isis Vanderchill Absent: Gosalyn. |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-023 |ShortSummary = Gosalyn and Darkwing are hyped over a video game competition involving the popular Whiffle Boy. However, a toy maker gone insane, Quackerjack, is out to get revenge on the video game industry that put him out of business. Both Darkwing and Quackerjack end up trapped in Whiffle Boy video game. Villain: Quackerjack Absent: Launchpad. |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-041 |ShortSummary = Morgana is using sleep sand to rob the citizens of St. Canard while they sleepwalk. When Darkwing steps in to set things right, he ends up in dreamland. Nodoff, controller of dreamland and supplier of Morgana's sleep sand wants the entire city to snooze, and will see to it that no one gets in his way. Villains: Nodoff and Morgana MacCawber Absent: Gosalyn. |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-046 |ShortSummary = In this case, Adopt-a-Con means the Adopt A Convict Program. The program has sent Tuskernini to Drake's house. DW is sure that Tusker won't reform, even though he acts as if he has. Posing as Bushroot, he takes Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Drake hostages in order to fish out Darkwing. But Drake's already a hostage himself. Villain: Tuskernini |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-043 |ShortSummary = When Quackerjack learns that parents won't buy his dangerous toys, he decides to create a toy utopia for children, with him as the ruler. Gosalyn gets into trouble at school, causing the principal to suggest Drake take a better look at his parenting. Drake gives up Darkwing to become the perfect parent just as Quackerjack executes his insane plot. Villain: Quackerjack |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-055 |ShortSummary = In the distant future, Gosaloid (a futuristic version of Gosalyn) and her friend get trapped in the Darkwing Duck Museum after it closes, and hear the alleged story of the 'secret origins' of Darkwing Duck (a general spoof the Superman origin story) from a suspiciously familiar janitor. Villain: Negaduck |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-042 |ShortSummary = Gizmoduck comes to St. Canard in order to help stop Megavolt's latest scheme: stealing horseshoes and cable to build a giant electromagnet. Darkwing is hardly receptive and wallows in self-pity as the super-suited superhero takes the spotlight. Villain: Megavolt |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-049 |ShortSummary = While pursuing the Fearsome Five (and therefore escaping the Muddlefoots and their boring "Pelican's Island" birthday party for Honker), Darkwing is thrown into a giant cake - which serves as the universal portal between his world and the Negaverse. In the Negaverse, everything is the extreme opposite of his world and Negaduck is supreme ruler, so Darkwing decides to use his new friends (The "Friendly Four") to change things a bit, which Negaduck does NOT like. Villains: Negaduck, Nega-Launchpad, and the Nega-Muddlefoots |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-026 |ShortSummary = Bud Flood, spring water salesman has been poisoning his competitors' drinking water in order to promote his own. Darkwing moves to stop him, but ends up sending him into a vat of poisoned water. Flood survives in a new watery form - "The Liquidator". Now, the Liquidator has turned all of St. Canard's water hard and DW must stop him. Villain: The Liquidator |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-020 |ShortSummary = Launchpad gains psychic powers, but has trouble controlling them. F.O.W.L. agent, Major Synapse, steals S.H.U.S.H.'s Nora Ray, and uses it on his underlings to give them super brain powers. Villains: Major Synapse, Hotshot and Flygirl |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-063 |ShortSummary = Negaduck, disguised, frames Darkwing for a series of crimes. Thanks to S.H.U.S.H. director J. Gander Hooter knowing that Darkwing is innocent (as Darkwing was with him when the crime spree began), he arranges for the hero to use an experimental S.H.U.S.H. design, to go into hiding, which ends up causing him to spontaneously change into whomever he looks at. Villain: Negaduck |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-061 |ShortSummary = When Comet Guy returns, he tells Darkwing he needs him back on his planet. Darkwing thinks that he's going to have to save the planet, until he finds out that everyone on the planet is a hero, and they need him as their "ordinary guy," since the last one left. They want Darkwing to be their 'damsel in distress,' so that they'll have someone to rescue. But Darkwing gets fed up, so he tries to turn Comet Guy into a villain. Villain: Ordinary Guy Absent: Launchpad and Gosalyn. |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-051 |ShortSummary = Set in the past, this episode recounts the story of Darkwing Doubloon's adventures against the evil pirate Negaduck and his (four-man-strong) crew of villainous miscreants on the high seas. Villains: The Fearsome Five |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-060 |ShortSummary = A crowd of pushy holiday shoppers rub Bushroot the wrong way. He decides to ruin Christmas by taking control of all of St. Canard's Christmas trees. Villain: Bushroot |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-065 |ShortSummary = Megavolt's latest device accidentally transports him and Darkwing into a universe of "hideous beakless mutants" (i.e: the real world), where Darkwing Duck is only a cartoon. Villain: Megavolt Absent: Launchpad and Gosalyn. |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-069 |ShortSummary = Drake Mallard disappears and it’s up to the Crimson Quackette to find him. Villains: Bigfoot Tribe Absent: Launchpad. |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-067 |ShortSummary = When Honker's parents go missing, all clues point to the mysterious Twin Beaks, created by Bushroot. A mutated alien race of cabbages have begun their conquest of Earth from this unseemly town. Villains: Bushroot, Mutant Alien Cabbages |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-062 |ShortSummary = Bushroot creates a new experimental fertilizer that causes plants to grow large and strong. Villains: Bushroot and Daisy |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-068 |ShortSummary = Darkwing’s refusal of Morgana’s suggestion of help, makes her very angry, which Negaduck sees as an opportunity. Villain: Negaduck Absent: Launchpad. |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-058 |ShortSummary = Darkwing is killed and Megavolt gets the fame for it. DW won't believe he's dead until the Grim Reaper is after him. At the end, it was just a dream. Villains: Megavolt, the Devil and Death |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-006 |ShortSummary = A news program reveals Darkwing Duck's identity as Launchpad. Tuskernini decides to use the revelation to his own advantage, but fails when the real Darkwing Duck gets in the way. Villain: Tuskernini |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-064 |ShortSummary = After a television program shows that Darkwing as a poor reputation with the public, Gosalyn decides that Darkwing needs an image change. Meanwhile, Negaduck plans to use this as his own advantage. Villain: Negaduck |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-002 |ShortSummary = A nefarious criminal from the past returns, to profit by auctioning off a complete list of all of S.H.U.S.H.'s secret agents. J. Gander teams up Darkwing with the legendary Derek Blunt to intercept the documents before they fall into the wrong hands. Villain: Phineas Sharp Absent: Gosalyn. |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-059 |ShortSummary = To prevent the invention of the yo-yo, Quackerjack travels back to the medieval land of Canardia. Darkwing and Launchpad follow Quackerjack and find Herb and Binkie as King and Queen of Canardia. Posing as the king's advisor, the demented toymaker convicts Darkwing as a warlock. Villain: Quackerjack Absent: Gosalyn. |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-070 |ShortSummary = During a battle between Darkwing, Megavolt and Quackerjack, Gosalyn ends up aboard the villains' Time Top, just before it starts up and takes them to the future. There, Gosalyn finds out that Darkwing has become Darkwarrior Duck, who enforces the law with an iron fist. Villains: Darkwarrior Duck, Megavolt and Quackerjack |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-066 |ShortSummary = Darkwing is constantly getting stressed, so he goes to a stress-free clinic (which is being run by Megavolt and QuackerJack), and they brainwash him. Now he is too calm (not even Gosalyn destroying the house can get him mad). When Megavolt and QuackerJack start a fire that soon starts to spread throughout the whole city, Launchpad and Gosalyn have to try to get DW out of his repressed state. Villains: Megavolt and Quackerjack |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-071 |ShortSummary = J. Gander asks DW to train some of S.H.U.S.H.'s agents. That does not go over well with Agent Grizzlicoff, who joins F.O.W.L. as a double agent. Steelbeak sets a trap for the newly titled "Darkwing Squad" while Grizzli faces off against Darkwing. Villain: Steelbeak Absent: Gosalyn. |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-072 |ShortSummary = When Binkie Muddlefoot gets hit on the head by a bowling ball, her inner "little hero" escapes and causes her to become the Canardian Guardian. Her endless quest for safety endangers the life of Darkwing as he tries once again to capture Megavolt. Villain: Megavolt Absent: Gosalyn. |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-073 |ShortSummary = When Gosalyn gets into mischief, a spirit named Paddywhack is unleashed from a jack-in-the-box and possesses Quackerjack's doll, Mr. Banana Brain. As he causes trouble alongside the demented toymaker, he grows, feeding from the negative emotions around himself. Villains: Quackerjack and Paddywhack |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-074 |ShortSummary = Bushroot creates a formula, intending to create an intelligent plant friend, and Gosalyn ends up sampling it. Now Darkwing has a limited amount of time to find a cure before Gosalyn, half-slime, half-duck, melts into a pile of goo. Villains: Bushroot and Hedgy |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-077 |ShortSummary = Forced to work on her boring history assignment, Gosalyn dozes off, and begins sleepwalking. She dreams herself with AstroDuck, a television show character, trying to find "The Fountain Of Knowledge". While she is learning about famous explorers in her dreams, Megavolt uses her as bait to trap and kill Darkwing in the real world. Villain: Megavolt |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-076 |ShortSummary = Aliens kidnap Launchpad to make him ruler of the universe. Villain: Bleeb |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-081 |ShortSummary = Darkwing's TV producer feels that Darkwing's TV show needs a new gimmick in the form of a spin-off character, which might really be Darkwing's replacement by Dr. Reginald Bushroot! This scheme is actually a scam by the TV producer to steal money from the show with an overinflated Expense account -- since it is much cheaper to have a plant such as Bushroot as the main star than an actor such as Darkwing! Villains: E. Thaddeus Rockwell and Bushroot Absent: Launchpad. |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-078 |ShortSummary = Gosalyn takes up archery, and bests Negaduck with it. Against Darkwing's wishes, she creates her alter-ego -- the Quiverwing Quack -- and causes a stir of publicity. She also becomes Negaduck's new target - so he can regain his position as Public Enemy #1. Villain: Negaduck |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-080 |ShortSummary = Negaduck steals a diamond that can steal other people's powers. After he steals the powers from Bushroot, Megavolt, the Liquidator, and Quackerjack, they have to use their weaknesses to stop Mega-Negaduck. Villains: The Fearsome Five and Mega-Negaduck Note: Gosalyn appears but does not speak. |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-082 |ShortSummary = It's Ammonia Pine's worst nightmare! FOWL has teamed her with her polar opposite, her filth-loving sister, Ample Grime. It WOULD be easy for Darkwing Duck to stop them. But Gosalyn, not having enough allowance to buy a video game, has discovered that she can cash in whatever she recycles… including the Thunderquack's engine, the Ratcatcher, a few gas guns, etc. Villains: Ammonia Pine and Ample Grime |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-075 |ShortSummary = Darkwing chases Moliarty to the city Kung Pow where he meets up with his old martial arts instructor, Master Lee. Villains: Moliarty and Goose Lee |LineColor = 534578 }} |ProdCode = 4308-079 |ShortSummary = Darkwing Duck is accused of stealing a tribe's jewel and the leader puts a curse on him. Now they have to get it back from Negaduck and stop him from using it. But where is the leader to get the curse off? This episode also features the infamous Darkwing Club, never to be seen again. Villain: Negaduck |LineColor = 534578 }} |} Season 2 Season 3 Category:Episodes